


practice makes perfect

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: It takes Alexiel a few moments before her eyes light up in recognition.  “That skydweller tradition, right?”
Relationships: Alexiel/Europa (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	practice makes perfect

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Alexiel and Europa. I'm sorry it's something so silly lol

“This is for you.” Europa holds out the small gift with a sweet smile. It may only be a bit of practice, but she cannot help but feel a little nervous as she waits for Alexiel to respond.

It takes Alexiel a few moments before her eyes light up in recognition. “That skydweller tradition, right?” 

“That’s right.” Europa nods, caught off guard by the sudden fluttering sensation in her stomach as their gazes meet. “I hope you don’t mind if I share some chocolate I’ve made with you.”

“Not at all!” Alexiel grins, taking hold of the gift and studying it closely. 

A slight shiver runs through Europa as their fingers brush together, the touch lingering in her mind long after Alexiel’s hand pulls back. Europa wonders if this may be a side effect of their elemental powers, her instincts reacting to the sudden close contact. 

“Is this ice?” Alexiel’s voice breaks through Europa’s thoughts. “And the chocolate is embedded into the shape?”

Europa blinks, taking in the sight of Alexiel lightly tracing a finger along the icy surface of the chocolate. “Oh yes, I wanted to try something a little more extravagant this year. What do you think?”

“I like it!” A delighted laugh fills the space between them and Alexiel meets Europa’s gaze with a grin. 

The sound of Alexiel’s laughter does things to Europa, her knees feeling weak without warning. Perhaps she should speak with Gabriel about these reactions that seem to be so much stronger than usual. Pressing one hand to her chest to steady herself, Europa does her best to compose herself. “I’m glad. I put all of my heart into the presentation this year.”

“You’ve done well!” Alexiel turns the icy treat over and over in her fingers. “I like how you’ve created a challenge to reach the chocolate.”

Europa’s cheeks heat up at the praise. “I thank you for your kind words.”

“Say…” Alexiel pauses, her attention focused on Europa. “Would you want to help me with my chocolates this year? I’m afraid I am still learning about these sorts of things.”

Mulling the idea over, Europa finds that she is quite intrigued by the thought of spending more time with Alexiel. She may even be able to figure out what these slight oddities within her may mean. Her lips curve into a smile and Europa nods. “I think I would enjoy that.”


End file.
